Concerns and Clauses
by electricgurl
Summary: DESTINY SERIES - Follow Up of Fork in the Road - Just what did Nirtti do to Dean and what will follow the team back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: OMFG this is my 100****th**** posted story on fanfiction .net! Wanted it to be something that had been requested a few times and I hope that you enjoy. Thank you all everyone that has read, reviewed, liked, faved, kudosed, subscribed, etc. You know who you are and I want you to know how much you rock! You keep me online and writing so thanks I hope you all enjoy this present!**

**This is part of the Destiny stories, this is pre- Destiny but I would suggest reading "Fork In The Road" before you read this to ensure you have the backstory. Hope you enjoy! Second part will be coming out next week or sooner deepening on how much you all love this one. **

**Chapter One**

SG1 and Dean make their way back to the gate, now that Nirtti was Dead her guards were less concerned with guarding and busy with food and drink. It make their exit easier, which was good since everyone was on edge. Dean could feel it, he kept rolling his neck trying to ease the tension and fear but it didn't work. He heard his back snap as he rolled his shoulders together and sighed as Sam finished dialing back to Earth.

"Keeping you from something Winchester?" O'Neill asks and the younger solider smirks back at him then shook his head.

"Nope," popping the p knowing how much it bugged the older man, Daniel would enjoy the poking at Jack. At least normally he did, today was different, the others watched him carefully, only Jack within arms reach. "Guys, I know I freak you out right now but-"

"Dean Winchester, you are sick and need help. Would you not agree?" Teal'C interrupted the young hunter and Dean found his eyes squinting in inspection of the other man. Reaching out with his new senses but he should have guessed that the alien would be better protected from whatever was happening to Dean. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and the gate connected and Daniel started to confirm their presence.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not." Dean offered, not willing to commit to anything at the moment, licking is lips as they start to make their way towards the now safe wormhole connection. He had to admit he still felt horribly off, the world was tilted slightly to the right and his vision was blurry at best. Perhaps foggy would be a better description but it sucked no matter what, his head was pounding and he could swear that he felt his pulse throbbing in his neck and forehead.

"We go in reverse rank, let's get going recruit." Carter reminded him as they approached the gate finally, and Dean still couldn't help but find it odd to be the one protected. He had been doing the protecting for so long that he hadn't remembered what it felt like until he joined up with the SGC.

"Slipped my mind with all the shooting, running, and kidnapping," he felt his legs shake slightly as he climbed the few platform steps onto the final entrance for the wormhole. He just needed to get across the gate and then his body could do whatever but he was walking off this horrible planet.

"Not to mention the killing an Alien with your brain." Jack offered as he fussed over a part of his vest, Dean knew that habit. Avoidance didn't need his new senses to figure that one out. It just was Jack, he felt bad for what happen to Dean and would blame himself. Dean was so focused he didn't realize that Teal'C had taking his arm and started to lead him to the wormhole until he felt the first shift in his body and he let himself relax, (so to speak if molecules could really relax) and enjoy the ride. From the first step across the horizon Dean had always felt more relaxed after a short trip via wormholes.

It was freeing and a wide open connection to the entire universe, so really if Dean was thinking clearly and hadn't been mind fucked by Nirrti he would have thought about his travels, instead he soaked everything in. It was 0.12715 seconds when it became to much for Dean and he tried to shut it out. When he came back to himself he was on the Earth platform holding his head and having dropped to his knees.

A few seconds later shadows started to emerged as the SGC finally took shape, armed guards waiting, along with General Hammond and a medical team, which Dean had to admit he was pretty happy to see.

"Report!" the general commanded and Dean tried to listen as Jack reported a quick summary but the new bodies pressing around him. His mind swam and he felt his body sway to the left, Carters hand reaching out to steady him on his feet before she swayed backwards then to the left again. Carter once more held him upright before Teal'C claimed the other side and they walked him to meet Janet.

"Dean Winchester, I heard you were in town but I didn't believe it." Janet tsked, starting to look him over before spotting his eyes and how blow the pupils were. "We need to stop meeting like this," she shares with him before turning to the others. "We need to move him into isolation now, limited contact, SG1 is part of it as they have already had contact."

Dean shivered thankful that they hired only the best and trusted she would fix him, he let himself sink into his friends and they supported him before helping him up onto a stretcher. She motioned for Daniel and Teal'C to control it and Sam to join her. They fixed a few monitors onto Dean and powered the machines before heading off.

He knew there were conversations happening, people talking about him, to him but he could just keep up with his own body. Talking was on the backburner for the moment but talking was required for medical assistance. Time passed but he wasn't sure how much, emotions are tangled and confusing but he forced himself to pay attention to the voices around him.

"…to contact some…need tests that…we call?" he wasn't sure who it was but it was female, so either Janet or Sam-no not Sam- Carter. Sam was at school being a fancy law student, this was Bas Ass Mother Fucker Sam Carter. US military and always there. Dean blinked and saw the blond for a moment he flashed to his mother but shook his head. He soaked in the worry and caring he felt from the woman and licked his lips.

"Da'"he said finally getting most of the word out, he had written his fathers real contact number on his forms, just in case.

"-ou-ther?"

"John," Dean hisses out and he is floating again, so many souls packed into a tiny little mountain. He doesn't know what to do with so many of them and twists as his body lays dormant.

It has been 96 hours since Dean Winchester had stepped foot onto the base and then collapsed, she had run every test available and then a few their allies had suggested. It was clear that something in Dean's DNA had been modified or adjusted in some fashion but they had not collected his base samples yet. He was not on active duty with the SGC which left them with only a few choices.

Jack was displeased to say the least when he found himself pulling up to some random backwater coffee shop to meet John Winchester. They had called but the man stated he couldn't be dragged away from his work for whatever his son had gotten himself into but they were welcome to come out and join him.

It was not a good start to their meeting, Jack already disliked John on principle the way that Dean sought attention and praise. It screamed of a childhood of abuse, not physical; which was another thing the boy craved-but mental. Jack heard the whimpers on the bad nights from Dean's self-appointed room and held himself back from going to the young man. Something wasn't right, that was clear as much as Dean was open he kept something bottled up and hidden deep away from everyone.

He spotted the truck he knew the man drove and parked a few spots down before heading into the dinner, "John Winchester?" he asked as he approached the only man sitting with his back to the wall and no one across from him, it was the safe bet.

"Who wants to know?"

"Your son's commanding officer," he paused and then offered his hand. "Jack O'Neill." The slightly greying man studied him for a long moment before offering his hand.

"I'm him, gonna take a seat?" he asked kicking the seat across from him out so he could take it if he wished. As he took his seat a waitress floated in and placed a water and a beer down on the table.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked with a smile and he shook his head letting her know he was fine with the water but would love a good burger and fries. John ordered the truckers lunch and told her to keep the beer coming before sending her away with a semi familiar smirk. One that clearly his son stole and changed to his own.

"So, what has Dean gone and done now?" the man seemed resigned to the fact that his son had FUBAR'd a mission. Jack wanted to set the right tone so he paused and thought before he started to speak; John was ex-marine he wasn't a normal civie and needed to be treated as such.

"While on mission a rouge element took interest in Dean, I cannot say much else unless you are willing to sign paperwork for non-disclosure. " Jack needed the sample and he was sure he could get it, he didn't care if the man signed the paperwork. He would be happier if he didn't really.

"What does that mean?"

"Means you need to sign the paperwork to find out." He stated pushing it across the table and crossing his arms. "Either way I have a warrant to take a sample of your blood and DNA." Jack smirked at him as he pulled a second piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Sliding it across the table with the required tools.

"Why?" was the demanding huff from the senior Winchester.

"To save your son's life," this seems to cause pause in the man and Jack shifts in his chair. "Look, I will be as straight as possible with you. Your son is in a lot of trouble, he needs help that only you can provide. We need this samples and I can either take them from you or go visit his brother who is having a nice peaceful life and Sanford thanks to Dean." The Colonel held up his hand as the hunter opened his mouth to protest, he wasn't finished speaking yet.

"I would rather not do that, he has a great life and shows a lot of promise, also Dean would be rather upset with me. So here we are, I do not give a damn if you sign that paperwork and find out the hidden world your son is in, but I doubt you will." He leaned back and smiled as the waitress arrived with another beer and their meals.

"Enjoy!" she wishes them as she moves off without much else offered. The men watch each other for a few more moments the silence stretching and Jack wonders just how Dean could be so different from the man that raised him.

"You can have your samples, but I can't leave this town." The man actually looked torn about it, Jack didn't really care you did not abandon your children to anything. No matter what the reason, he wanted to comment but he knew that Dean would be meeting up with the man soon enough.

"Then I will take my samples and head out," John sighed and took the tools to the bathroom, Jack trusted the Father to love his son enough to at least fill this part of the deal. It was a few minutes later when he was back and handed the now filled tubes to him.

"Tell Dean to message me," he was gruff and Jack knew his time was over. He nodded knowing the message would be slightly delayed before gathering his paperwork and samples and leaving the other man behind.

Jack is shaking slightly in rage when he climbs back into the military jeep where Daniel is seated waiting for him to finish the chat with the oldest Winchester.

"So, how did it go?" the man asked and Jack just shook his head, he couldn't believe that was the man that raised Dean. It was off the wall, and Jack wondered how much of the raising Dean did himself.

"Got what mattered, got the samples."

"He isn't coming with?" he could hear the disbelief in the younger mans voice.

"No, said he couldn't leave the town."

"Then I guess we should get back then."

"Yeah, we should have what Janet needs to fix up a cure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: sorry for the delay my lovlies this was going to be a two parter to get you ready for the next epic story in Destiny but as I worried it took a life of its own and this is part two of three parts (possibly four) More questions will be answered in the next chapter and I avoided the science as I'm not a science major but there is a little medical in here with my training. Hope you enjoy! Still looking for a beta and a reader. Beta for spelling and grammar that I know I'm not catching myself but can't figure out what and a reader to help me make posting faster more or less someone to bounce ideas off. PM, email or find me on tumblr if you are interesting in helping a non-profit writer out!**

**Part Two**

The lack of noise from the infirmary was unnerving, Janet knew that her luck would end when Dean Winchester finally woke up properly but due to his illness he was out for the count. The man was almost too healthy most of the time, she had poked and prodded him when he arrived the first time with Carter, she didn't know what to do with the man. He had claimed that he had never been sick or did he think he ever would get sick. Watching the others around them fall ill with flu, colds and other assorted problems; she was almost willing to agree with him. Which meant that watching him lay silently on the bed, pale faced and clearly in pain was horrible.

The reminder that it was Nirrti that did this only rubbed it in worse, but she had been able to help Cassandra so she would help Dean. It was hearth wrenching to see such an active and loud person lay silent on the hospital bed as his friends circled the room around him. Janet pushed the stray piece of hair back out of her face and leaned over the silent body again to take another round of readings. Pulse, fast and thready; Blood pressure, in the crapper; pupils, not reactive or focusing; breathing was the only thing she was happy with as it was steady and clearly showed the boy-man-she corrected herself- was still fighting.

Janet moved around collecting blood and other samples before heading back over to her lab to start running everything in the hopes that she could fix whatever happen to Dean when Jack and John got here. She could only hope for the best, she set to work wishing that she had pushed to collect Dean's DNA before he went out, now they really didn't have anything to compare the current problems to. She knew there were a few things out of place but Dean's blood samples had always interested here and now she couldn't tell what should and shouldn't be there. Settling in she let the others watch over Dean, knowing if there was a problem Sam or Daniel would come for her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>Dean remained motionless on one of the private beds, Carter knew that you could think he was just sleeping until you got a few feet within his personal space His eyes were wide open but unseeing, pupil blown wide and encompassing the iris. It was clear he wasn't seeing anything in the room but his eyes were still tracking something as they would move back and forth on rapid random moments. It was slightly reassuring to see that he wasn't head and not horribly brain damaged at least he could move slightly and breath. Carter found herself pulling her chair over to the bed, her hand resting on his chest to ensure that it kept rising and falling.<p>

Daniel watched from the far wall, book in his lap as he flipped the pages randomly watching Carter move closer, he knew that she felt responsible for the young man but it wasn't her fault that they were here. It was Nirrti and her obsession, one that they would correct as soon as Dean was back on his feet. Knowing there wasn't much he could do he went back to reading his book and looking up every now and then to ensure the readings on the machines didn't change and there wasn't anything urgent that needed to be addressed.

If they knew just what was happening perhaps they would have dealt with it differently or perhaps not but its not the point of the story at the moment, Dean wasn't sleeping, he wasn't much of anything but in pain. He couldn't stop sensing everything, everyone and everything that had a thought pattern was filling his head, pushing his brains out of his ears. He had done the one thing he knew how to do, he retreated, set up walls and pushed himself into the back corner of his brain to try and get away from everything. On some level it worked, slightly but he was still being overwhelmed; he was just thankful it seemed to be contained to those on and directly around the mountain base.

He could feel their worries and fears, their hopes and dreams. Carter let facts and numbers run over and over; calculating things down to their base scientific facts as she say with her hand on his chest, he wasn't sure if it was the physical contact or the fact that they were just close that he could almost hear her thoughts of friends and family on loop with a sliver of Jack O'Neill every now and then punching into the limelight. If Dean was his normal self he would have teased her about her love connection at the moment however he couldn't speak and even if he did it would just be wrapping himself up in her warmness. Friendly and welcoming she was the mother he figured that Mary Winchester would have been if given a real chance.

Daniel on the other side of the room was all about mysteries and dreams, desire and history. Knowing what the past held to see the future and all that jazz. Unlike Carter he let his worry wash over him in a wave his hopes pushing the tide back and holding it at bay like a jar would contain its contents. Filtering around behind the battle is his friends and family, his lovers from the past and his life as he currently knew it. The world to protect and his friends to help him, Daniels head was a lot easier to deal with currently than Sam's. She forced it out of its thoughts; Daniel rode them like a wave until it was a calm ocean. It was nice but it couldn't overpower the rest.

Janet was focused on his health and the fact that she didn't know the answer, he could feel her terror creeping up her throat that this was something she couldn't fix and they would loss Dean because of her and he wanted to smirk, the woman couldn't believe in herself sometimes it hurt. Her mind was focused on facts and figures, Human DNA looks like, a picture of the double chromosomes fill Dean's mind for a split second before she is comparing the real deal to what Dean's is currently and he can even pick apart the differences, there are a lot and he pushes away from Janet, drowning her out with the people walking up and down the hall. He didn't want to know just how fucked he was.

Dean let the other people in the lower levels take over his head, fill in the spaces that he didn't really want to think or feel about at the moment. Daily tasks drown out the concern and worry in the medical bay. What to cook for dinner, would the person see them tonight at the bar? Would the kids be safe with their grandparents? Did I leave the stove on? Wonder how much the car repairs are going to be? What is the lunch- It went on and on and Dean drifted until he found a brain unlike the others on base and realized he had found Teal'C and little Teal'C. He stopped and allowed himself to focus slightly and found himself surprised when his body seemed to mold into the air around him and he blinked looking over to Teal'C who was standing across from him.

"Dean Winchester, how are you faring?" the alien asked and Dean shrugged not sure how to put it into words, he was a little distracted from the fact that he could almost feel emotions and wants coming from Teal'C carry pouch and he looked up to meet his friends eyes. Teal'C tracked the motions and lowered himself to sit cross legged, Dean joined him,

"Do you-"

"Not sure-Not right-Too much." Dean finally got out knowing that he had to say something he looked over and could feel that Teal'C's mind was focused on keeping his friends and family safe, getting revenge and saving his people. His mind was even better than Daniel's; the problem was when the second mind pushed into Dean's. Hate, rage, anger, death, death and more death. Dean went pale and pushed up and away. "have to go can't-no gotta-" he blinked out and pushed away from the tainted mind, evil and dark. Twisted and painful; it reminded Dean of the- what did it remind him of. This was a first for him so how could it-

If Dean had a head it would have tipped up to look at the roof above him. Anger for a split second, a flash of his fathers face and then blankness. Emptiness and Dean felt himself jump up to the elevator where Jack was making his way to the hospital ward. His mind a blank slate, nothing forcing itself into Dean's brain and he relaxed slightly if he had shoulders they would have fallen loose but he didn't so really he could only inch close and enjoy the blankness that Jack offered him.

It was almost twenty-four hours after Jack arrived back on base with John's blood and DNA samples before Janet has something put together, she isn't happy with it. Something about the markers not being strong enough and clear that Dean shared more DNA markers with his mother than father or something. Dean had started to fade a little bit, his mind was stretched out in too many places and over too many thoughts it was harder and harder to hold his wall in place and force himself to focus on one voice. He found himself focusing on those in the medical bay as it was easier to deal with people he knew than minds he had to navigate. Somehow Dean already knew the inject wouldn't work but it would help so he didn't stop them from injecting him with the temporary fix. The first thing that happened was his eyes blinking by themselves for the first time in almost two days. He could have cried over that, no one would have to mist his eyes again and he couldn't say how happy that made him. The next was a twitch in his wrist which caused his hand to jerk to the left and hit Carters leg.

"Dean?" she asked and he twitched his hand again which she grabbed onto and held for him as Jack moved up and rested a hand on Carters shoulder as they watched him. His eyes closed, groaning as he pushed himself to the surface of his own mind. Re-shaping and moving his mental walls around so he could surface and talk to his friends. He cleared his throat and groaned as he twisted and attempted to sit up, hands on his back. Large but gentle and Dean knew it was Teal'C he could feel the other creature nearby but thankfully he didn't become overwhelmed by the evilness again.

"Car-Carter." He managed to whisper as he sat up and he knew a sigh of relief from her and then Janet was taking over. Teal'C support him but she moved Carter and Jack out of the way and started to run another set of vitals.

"How you feeling Dean?" she asked writing down the vitals she was recording and at least her thoughts were a little lighter from ealier and Dean could deal with it, really he could.

"Shit-" he stated not wanting the others to feel bad or out of place for just what was going on.

"I can only imagine, are you feeling like yourself?" she asked picking up his wrist and taking another reading on his pulse which he frowned at but didn't push about.

"Kinda, still got other people in my head." Janet frowned at that statement but nodded and finished her quick exam, then turned to SG-1.

"Okay you all need to get out I will call you back when Dean and I have some time together alone." She stated looking to Carter first then making eye contact with all of them. "Go get a shower and food and sleep, that is a order." She stated pointing a finger to each of them before they nodded and once Dean was sitting correctly in the bed they headed out with the promise to be back with real food shortly.

"Okay, so how are you really? What do you mean people in your head?" She asked as the door closed and they were finally alone, Dean took a deep sigh then shook his head and started to explain everything from the start.

Two hours later, way too many questions with almost no answers and Janet was standing in front of SG-1 and Hammonds to give a briefing that would raise more questions than answers also. Janet had worked with Dean for an hour to understand just what was happening to him and figure out that John's DNA while being a match to Dean's wasn't close enough to correct whatever was happening to him.

"It is my recommendation that Dean Winchester be re-located to the Alpha base for the time being until we have found and corrected the problems created by Nirriti. He needs to have a small population around him for sleep and rest and his own mental wellbeing. I would like to go with to keep up with my research as I believe we will be able to get this corrected within a few days if given time and equipment." She finished and close the file she had been using as notes looking around the room she knew that SG-1 would want to come with and she wouldn't say no. Dean would need a distraction and she could use Sam and Daniel's help with everything that is happening currently.

"Alright Doctor, you, Dean and SG-1 will leave within the hour to the Alpha site. I want check ins every 8 hours for a status update and I will give SG-1 and you three days before I call you back. Dismissed." He stated pushing away from the table knowing it would be easier to let them all go and get it out of the systems then attempt to tell one of the people around him no. With a timeline he knew they would get the young man fixed up and back on base ASAP.

In a flurry of action the six of them have all their gear and needed extra supplies for their trip and arrive at the gate just before dial out. Dean is the only one that doesn't look like he's going across the universe, he's in sweatpants and a wife beater that clearly had seen better days, it had a few holes and stains over the left side and he had pulled on flip flops rather than real shoes. He knew that he was out of place but couldn't care as he was still having trouble remembering to breath with all the thoughts and feelings that was dancing around in his own head. He sighed and rubbed his forehead trying to push away the worry and excitement that surrounded him. His team and Janet wasn't even a bother an further with the short that offered him at least a little control he had been able to put them into their own little boxes but to be in the gate room with at least seventy people working around them it was harder and he closed his eyes and massaged his forehead again.

"Dean Winchester are you alright?" Teal'C asked a hand going to his elbow just before his legs gave out under him and his head felt like he was swimming in it.

"Too much-" he muttered leaning into the bigger man who held him up with ease and before Dean knew what was happening he was up and couldn't feel the ground underneath his feet. "What-"

"Shh Dean Winchester I will help you until you can help yourself." The alien said and Jack snorted from the side.

"Look good like a bride Winchester, don't make a habit of this."

"I won't sir." He stated without thought or even focus and he felt the worry increase around him and the gate started to spin. Dean knew he was freaking them out but there wasn't much he could do about correcting that at the current time. He just rested his head back onto Teal'C shoulder and forced himself into his own little box until they left the command. It was another five long minutes before they were crossing the universe and Dean kept himself tucked tightly away in the box remembering his last reaction to wormhole travels.

"We are there Dean, do you feel like you can walk?" Teal'C asked as he took a few steps to clear the gate and the younger human nodded his head. His legs being swung down to the ground and he smiled as his feet touched and he wasn't attacked with over a thousand brains, now there was under 500 here. He could manage this as they were spread out and Janet promised they would be going to a remote lab base they had found a year ago.

"I got it, thanks big man." He stated testing his legs before letting go of the other man and starting to walk around un-assisted for the first time since Nirriti took him. "So whats the plan?" he asked looking around feeling eyes already on him and he forced a smile to his face.

"Let's make camp tonight and then we can start fresh tomorrow morning." Jack stated pointed over the hill, "that's were we are going so lets get gone." He stated as they collected all the supplies and started to walk that way, Dean not offering much assistance as he was getting distracted by the nature and people around him. He didn't slow them down but he didn't speed the process up either. It was a long walk but they made it before dark and they had the power set up and everyone sorted into rooms before dinner. Daniel cooked up the steaks that the Alpha team had given them before their hike started and soon the six of them were sitting down to eat. Conversations filtered around Dean who was silent as he ate about half of his meal then retired to his bed.

He had wanted to just be by himself at first not really tired but as soon as he laid back his eyes started to close on their own, he fought off sleep for a little bit before it won the war and Dean was pulled down into his dreams. Or what he assumed was dreams, after all what else could they be?

**TBC**

**Authors Note the second: Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life has sucked and not only taken all my time for writing but sucked my muse right out of my brain. I hope that the wait was worth it. Hoping to have the third and (probably) last chapter up on Sunday! Love to hear what you thought and if you have a question toss it out and I shall try and get it answered! **


End file.
